


The Unknown Xena Scrolls

by bornforwar_archivist



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-31
Updated: 2006-12-31
Packaged: 2018-11-04 18:14:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10996272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bornforwar_archivist/pseuds/bornforwar_archivist
Summary: By Ares' ChosenA scroll is found in the temple of Ares...and its not one of Gabrielle's.





	The Unknown Xena Scrolls

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Delenn, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Born For War](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Born_For_War), which closed in 2015. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in March 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Born For War collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bornforwar).
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters from X:WP or HTLJ. I’m not making any money from this yadda, yadda, yadda and I never will so don’t even bother suing me. If you want to use this story on your page just write and ask me! I most likely will say yes! Now onto the story. This story has no sex and no subtext (I don’t think). Now onto the story!!! Oh this doesn’t take after any of the episodes, although it may seem like it! But there are some reference to The Xena Scrolls (oh and the Temple never got blown up) and Amphipolis Under Siege, Ides of March, Fallen Angel, Seeds of Faith, Eternal Bonds.

_Recently Ares’ Temple had been discovered, and the scrolls of Gabrielle, Bard of Potadeia were found. They were about Xena the Warrior Princess and her adventures. But with further excavation they have found another scroll. A lone scroll in a chest marked with the emblem of war on it. It appears to have been written by the Warrior Princess to the God of War. Excavators believe there maybe more scrolls but the temple is filled with traps that they can’t get through. There is a door with a chakram design on it, with the rune of war inside it. Many people have tried to enter it, but they have all died. To date this is the only known scroll of its kind. Many people have now read the scroll but are unable to answer any of the questions that come about from it..._   
  
  
  
Ares,  
Do you think Gabrielle bought it? I’ve been listening to her for…I think 5 nights now tell me how she loved the way I stood you up after you saved my rag doll…by the way…thank you for saving my dolly. It wasn’t really mine, I borrowed it from a village girl. Anyway Gabrielle hasn’t caught on.   
To set the record straight, it was her idea to blow your temple up. It was such a nice temple as well…and that couch was really comfy.   
Eve is fine, I’m still really not sure who the father is. Because there was that whole thing about being crucified and going to heaven…oh…I led Hell (the bad guys) against the good guys, but I was a demon so it didn’t count! Hehe. Seriously though, the archangels and the other Olympian Gods may think that this is their holy child but I don’t think it is. The child may have Callisto’ spirit but the birth dates etc…are wrong for it to be theirs…I think you know who the father may be.   
This whole twilight of the Gods thing is really getting to me…and yes I prefer taking on assassins rather than playing Tag the Tornado...see…I’m saying thank you. Have to end this now, Gabrielle wants to know what I’m writing, should I say   
"Oh this…its nothing really. I’m just writing a letter to the God of War, just telling him stuff, you know. Nothing new"   
Ares if I tell her that she may try to get me put in a mental asylum. Gotta go, Somehow I have this feeling that as I’m writing this your watching me write. I’m turning the scroll around so you can read this next bit.   
**YOU CAN COLLECT THE SCROLL WHILE WE’RE ASLEEP!!!!**   
Now that you’ve read that! (I have many skills) I must say good night!   
From, Xena


End file.
